


You Can Get What You Want

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba being a scheming bastard his whole life, I love Barba anyway, M/M, No suit porn sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: When you're a bit of a bastard it's not hard to get everything you want.





	

 Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

He’d accomplished getting out of the barrio and into Harvard on a full scholarship, acquiring a law degree in the process, and fighting off offers from several corporate firms in New York to take a job in the District Attorney’s office in Brooklyn.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

Manhattan was a better place than Brooklyn for an ADA with ambition, drive, and an interest in handsome professional men.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

When it became clear that the NYPD in Manhattan needed another psychiatrist available, he knew how to persuade District Attorney Jack McCoy to have the Mayor find the salary in the budget.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

When he talked to Detective Olivia Benson about the issue, she had a name immediately, and she gave it to him.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

It didn’t take much effort at all to persuade the man that Oklahoma was not a natural setting for a gay Asian from New York, or that coming back to Manhattan was a good idea, or that he wanted to see his compatriots at Manhattan SVU again.  But giving up federal benefits was a problem.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

It took more work to force the FBI to buckle over George Huang’s pension, but buckle the FBI did.  In the process several federal bureaucrats cursed Barba’s name and the exact same number wished he’d come to work for them.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

Meeting Dr. George Huang was something he hadn’t anticipated.  He knew Huang was qualified, and therefore he was intelligent.  He hadn’t been prepared for thoroughly sensible – after all, he was friends with Manhattan SVU, which suggested potential insanity issues – and absolutely gorgeous, as well as available.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

It hadn’t been long before they’d started dating, or before both Olivia Benson and Jack McCoy both figured out the situation and suggested that they approved entirely of the match.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

For a boy from the barrio to have an engagement that rated an announcement in the New York Times, a wedding notice in the New York Times, and the District Attorney of Manhattan, the mayor, three council members, and a state senator at his wedding, along with five millionaires and four Dutch-surnamed members of the first families of New Amsterdam present was nothing short of incredible, especially when his and his husband’s joint “best man” was a female police detective who was firmly convinced that she’d gotten them together.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

When Jack McCoy left as District Attorney, he’d never severed connections with Barba.  Nor had some of the people who’d demanded invitations to his wedding to Dr. George Huang.  When the new District Attorney filed papers for the Democratic primary to run again for District Attorney, Jack called him and invited him to lunch with a new mayor, the former mayor, and two city council members, as well as a state representative.  It was a very pleasant lunch, as Barba recalled.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

Dinner that night was at a small, intimate French bistro, where he asked his husband how he’d feel about being married to the Manhattan District Attorney.  George just smiled into his salad.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

Olivia Benson and the rest of the Manhattan SVU pledged to force the NYPD to support Barba, despite the issues of the past, death threats included.  A certain Latino millionaire who also knew Connie Rubirosa assured Barba that the Hispanic community had forgiven him for the Alex Munoz incident once they were forced to accept that Barba’s prosecution of his old friend had proved founded.  A certain gay millionaire was equally convinced that the LGBT community in Manhattan would want one of their own as the city’s District Attorney.

Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

And if a certain Manhattan police detective with a law degree was both Barba’s most eager and closest campaign volunteer, and if he also happened to be particularly attractive, that certainly wasn’t a problem, either.

Because Rafael Barba was a man who knew how to get what he wanted.

 

 

 


End file.
